Just Loving You
by MegaSRG13
Summary: Warning: BoyXBoy story, A teenage boy named, Stan hooks up with his history teacher and had affair. The Ezra and Stan will come out as a surprise and someone will be blackmailing him.


**Author's Note: This story is a twist which this won't be a Ezra/Aria story instead this would be Ezra and a OC's who is a new student named, Stan Wilson aka the Stza which I still love Ezaria but, this is something different, and there will other names named, Cree, Starr and Brandon who will also be the main character in the story.**

 **There will still be Tobey, Caleb, Jason, Alison, and Mona and also A in this story. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Stan Wilson is the new guy in Rosewood, he moved with his parents, Bryan and Monica Wilson and his little sister, Jasmine. Stan is brown skinned African-American born from Atlanta, Georgia. He has short black hair with brown eyes. He's slim looking and have an average body-type.

Stan loves writing books, loves to travel, sometimes shopping, and loves history as well. Before Stan started his first day of school, he went to a bar where he found an intelligent hot-looking guy this is pretty young but older for Stan since he was fifth-teen while this guy was probably in his twenties and in college. He has curly brown hair with brown eyes, tall muscular looking and very charming looking.

Stan couldn't help but stare at this guy until, the guy notice Stan was staring at him as Stan tries his best to look away really fast so, he won't notice. The guy laughed with his charming smile as he took a great look at Stan as he was checking him out and was calling him over to talk to him.

Stan was sort of nervous to speak to him but, he went ahead and sat down with Ezra beside him as he was sort of blushes a little.

" I kind of saw you staring at me for a minute." Ezra said.

" I'm so sorry, It's my bad, I won't don't ever again." Stan apologizes to the guy as the guy shook his head as he laughed.

" It's okay, it's fine." said the guy. " To be Honest, I was staring at you. I'm Ezra by the way."

" Stan." Stan introduced himself as he shook Ezra's hand.

" Stan like Stanford University just short it out to Stan, I like it, that's a beautiful name." Ezra tells him. " Can I buy you a drink?"

Stan nods his head, " I'll take a soda."

" Alright." Ezra grins at Stan as he told the bartender one soda drink to the beautiful handsome guy over here which Stan couldn't help but blushes delightful as he couldn't believe this Ezra guy is hitting on him.

Stan never expected to find a guy who is extremely hot and is attractive to him as well, his buddies at home will defiantly hate him when he tells them about this Ezra guy.

Stan and Ezra talk and talk for hours about History, Economics, Traveling to different places and more until they ended up hook-up in the bathroom and Stan was given Ezra a bowjob until he came.

And that was the last time that Stan have Erza until on his first day of school when he walks into History class during the roll call as the teacher says Stan's name.

"Here." said Stan as he gasped and couldn't believe the guy he hook up with Ezra who is now his teacher.

Ezra was in shocked to see Stan as well as he have his brown hair slick back wearing a white button up shirt with a black tie with white polka dots; black suit pants and shiny black pair of shoes.

Stan was so nervous but he know that the two of them need to talk after class but, it's been a distraction for both of them. Ezra was nervous teaching the class when he keep staring at Stan while Stan just stares at him and not focus on his own work.

Once class was over with, Stan stay after class as Ezra waited for everyone was gone to their next class until he close the door behind him and lock it so, him and Stan can have a one on one talk.

Ezra looks at Stan directly at him which had Stan nervous if he thinks he's disappointed or angry at him but either it wasn't good and Stan knows that he have to confess to Ezra. Stan really hopes Ezra doesn't hate him because he really likes him a lot.

" So, you are actually a high-school student and not a college student?" Ezra questioned him.

" Yes." Stan said nervously as he was kind of scared to see Ezra reaction.

" So, everything you said was a lie?" Ezra questioned him.

" No, everything about me like to Travel and loves History and poetry was all true." said Stan.

" Why you lie about your age?" Ezra questioned him.

" To impress you because I like you." Stan confessed to Ezra as Ezra had a grin on his face as he walks into Stan while holding his hands.

" I like you too, to me you are very special and I couldn't stop thinking about you." Ezra confessed to him with a smile on his face.

" You did?" Stan questioned as he have a smile on his face.

" Yeah, I want to be with you even if you are my student and under-age." Ezra tells Stan as he wrapped his arms around his waist and stare at his chocolate brown eyes. " How about you come with to my place and we can have some fun there?"

Stan grin delightful as he couldn't believe Ezra invited him over to his place.

" Sure, I will like that." Stan said.

" Cool, I'll take you to my apartment to see my place." Ezra grinned.


End file.
